It's A Complicated Life
by Angelzforever
Summary: Ava, Hazel and Josie just wanted to be safe. It was Ava's idea anyway. Now they're all on it for the ride. It takes place a few years after the book/movie. Rated M just in case. OC/Jamie
1. Chapter 1

**Auhor's note: New story alert! (obviously) First of this story takes place a few years after the book. Jamie is like 18 years old. I don't own anything apart for the original characters. This story has many of them and they're all teenagers. So if you don't like those kinds of stories, you should stop reading like now. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Run

Avalanche P.O.V

"We can go with the others, I know the route," I snapped, holding Hazel's hand away from Josie. Hazel's silver rings looked at me.

"We'll die out there," she warned looking beyond the car window at the desert. I shook my head, it was our only hope. Since Josie, or well, my mom's body died and I put her into the first body I found, which was a five year old, the seekers have been after us. They want me to be taken, because my mom isn't there to stop them. She is here though, but as a five year old and they won't listen to the five year old. They only listen to the adults, which is 20 and over to their eyes.

"No, we got water and my cousin twice removed, told me that it wasn't far from here," I wanted to slap Hazel. She didn't believe me. Josie, from the back seat, in her car seat was sleeping. It is strange to have the soul I have known for 16 years to be my mom now in a five year old.

"If we survive, she won't," she jerked her thumb at Josie, or my mom. I can't think of her as my mom, she is now my little sister and sometimes kid.

"She's tougher than you think Hazel, she was a 33 year old before," I snapped. My pulse was rising, what if seekers come and we're still on the side of the road?

"Fine, I see you worry so much,. We're going, get Josie, I'll take the backpack," for a soul, she wasn't very gentle. I got out the car, happy to be able to move after such a long drive. I unbuckled Josie and took her into my arms, closing the door after and faced Hazel with the backpack.

"Come on," she whispered stepping on the rocks as we headed south. Josie's eyes fluttered and her head looked around.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, her silver rings looking ahead at Hazel.

"Hiding, somewhere that will be safe," I whispered with a grin. She gave me her innocent grin and leaned her head on my shoulder again. I have a bad feeling about this, I will not be able to hold Josie up all through the walk.

"Josie, can't you walk? So Avalanche can last longer," Hazel had turned and was looking into Josie's eyes.

"Hazel," I whispered, my warning didn't seem to work because she ignored me.

"Josie, she's your daughter," Hazel added. That always brought a part of my mom out to the surface of this little girl's face. Something I did not like. Because she wasn't suppose to be my mom anymore, she was just five. I saved her but I also said goodbye to my mom a year ago.

"Okay," Josie said, a look of determination on her pale face and she looked at me. I stopped walking and put her down. Her little hand snagged mine and we walked on. Hazel's a bad-ass soul, I wonder how she would do out there with her kind? Hazel has been with my mom and I for 6 years, before that, she was with another human group but they all got taken. We found her in an abandoned train station and we've been together ever since.

"Oh crap," Hazel growled suddenly, when we were 12 feet from the car. She bent down beside a rock, pulling us with her. Josie did a little cry of surprise, I pulled her into my lap and covered her mouth.

"A seeker is passing by with a motorcycle, going slowly because of the car," she whispered into my ear. I nod slowly my head. It's so hot out here, I rather the wintery areas of this world. Or spring and mild areas. I don't sweat as much and my skin doesn't catch a sunburn every day. Which I will get out here, I'm already starting to feel it on my skin.

"Is he gone?" I whispered finally, I can't stay down here any longer. I can feel Josie's heart beat go insane.

"She's looking around, looking for us," she whispered as she ducked her head. Her eyes travelled to me. "Give me her," she whispered taking Josie from me. "Whatever you hear, you have to stay here," she added, taking Josie by the hand.

"What are you going to do?" I asked looking at Josie as Hazel took off her backpack.

"What souls shouldn't do," she whispered back, taking Josie into her arms. "while she fakes being asleep," with that she crawled around the rock and stood up. Walking away. That's why I keep souls with me, I thought grimly. They fit in and I don't. That's a lie, they're my family. I shook my head mentally and tried to listen to what was going on.

"Sorry for scaring you, seeker, I was simply taking fresh air with my little sister," Hazel was lying smoothly. Being with humans changed her. "Why did you wake her?" Hazel sounded pissed, she probably pinched Josie because she started to cry. "Now she'll be crying all through the ride," she yelled.

"You are a strange soul," the seeker's voice said.

"No, you're a mean seeker that upset my little sister," she snapped. "Bye, now," she added and I heard the motorcycle turn on. A few seconds later it was driving off. I tried to debate on either looking up or staying put, in case there were more seekers. A few minutes later Hazel appeared with Josie, who was wiping tears away.

"We better hurry," she took the backpack and left Josie with me, her feet carrying her away. I looked at Josie with a strange look.

"She made the seeker cry," she whispered slowly. I frowned and got up. Hazel may be a hard and strong soul, but she would never want to hurt another soul to the point of making them cry. I mean the other souls are her family, I don't understand the whole concept of that, though. I mean to me, they're my enemies, because they want to kill me. Apart for Josie and Hazel of course. I stood up, took Josie's hand and we continued to walk in the desert.

Josie was fast exhausted and in my arms in no time, our water supply was going out and Hazel was complaining like there was no tomorrow about how hot it was. She took a few looks at me, how I wanted to crawl under a rock and die, then decided to shut up and throw water at my face.

"Hazel! We needed that," I cried.

"I needed you more," she snapped, then pointed at Josie, who she was holding in her arms.

"How did she get in your arms?" I asked, my eyes focused. I was on the ground, she was looking down at me.

"You fell after I took Josie from you, don't you remember?" I stood up on shaky legs. I am so not wearing the right shoes for this. How do the seekers do it? Jeez.

"Sorry," I murmured and took Josie from her.

"You alright?" she lifted my chin so she could look into my blue eyes. No silver rings.

"I'm tired, that's all," I nod once and started walking again.

"We'll lie down at that tree," my head snapped up. What tree? She pointed in front of us, there was a big tree. But it was also a long way from here, a long way for me anyway. Hazel took me by the hand and we made our way. My throat was burning and my arms ached as we walked.

"How long have we been out here?" I asked, my voice sounded raw.

"Enough, Josie has a sunburn on her neck," she whispered back, her own steps were getting slower. We're not going to make it, my mind yelled but we did. Once under the tree, I put Josie down, checked her pulse, she was breathing and asleep. That gave my lullaby and I fell to the sand and fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please review! It makes me happy and I like update right away. Especially when I have five of them. (hint, hint) I'm obsessed with 5 reviews it seems. I really want to continue this story so don't be shy to review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Sorry for any errors!**

**Angelzforever**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Found

Avalanche P.O.V

Water was being shoved down my throat, I choked opening my eyes as I drank. The guy was giving me water. We made it?

"She's human," someone said from behind him.

"This one isn't," someone said.

"Don't Kyle," my eyes snapped up and I sat. They were blindfolding Hazel.

"No, please, she's with me, she's harmless," I begged.

"So you travel with the enemy?" a blonde one asked, he looked to be in his thirties. He was human, they all were.

"She is not the enemy," I snapped, my fists clenching.

"Another one," a dark headed said as he pulled Josie over his shoulder.

"No! Stop that!" I yelled, trying to get to them, but two other big guys came in front of me and the teenager behind me put a blindfold around me. My eyes were hidden.

"Just in case the seekers have humans working for them now," a big guy patted my back, making me walk forward with the slim hand holding mine.

"Do you know how insane that sounds?" I snapped, my teeth were clenched. I was terribly wrong about this place. I'm so sorry Hazel and Josie.

"She sure is human," someone laughed. We stopped walking before I could snap his head off, whoever laughed. The blindfold was taken off my eyes and I glared at the guy. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Where are they?" I growled, turning my head to look around. We were in a sort of inside field, inside the caves. They brought us inside the caves, but they're going to kill us.

"What's your name?" The guy asked, his eyes were soft.

"Avalanche," I snapped, my head turning as I looked for Josie and Hazel. "Where are they? They are my family,"

"My uncle brought them to the cell, it won't be for_" I slapped him across the face before he could continue.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled. Someone took my arms from behind. "They're innocent, they're my family," I cried. A older guy that looked to be in his fifties watched with a gun in his hands.

"Be careful Kyle," he warned looking at the person behind me. "She is human and they're her family and one of them is my granddaughter," he warned. My mind raced. Granddaughter? One of them is related to him? "Plus, you are hurting your sister's child," he added with a frown. My mouth hung open. I'm related to him? My mom never... My mom was a soul and probably didn't know. Her memories must have died when my soul-mom went into my body-mom. My dad died before they could take him, so he wouldn't have been any help, either. Not that I remembered that, mom told me when I was 10. Since I was only four when dad died and when mom got taken. She, or the soul, came back for me and prevented the seekers from taking me. I would have been free if I had been an adult. That's the deal they made. Kyle let go of me.

"Not again," he whispered disappearing from the room. The older man came forward.

"Apologize to Jamie, Avalanche," he snapped. I gave him a look before turning towards Jamie, who was still holding his cheek.

"Sorry for hitting you," I mumbled looking at him and then the older man. "What's your name?" I was curious.

"Jeb, everyone calls me Jeb," he answered slowly. I nod my head.

"Jeb, please don't kill them, they're my family," I begged.

"How long have you known these souls?" he asked, he looked really curious.

"Josie, the small one, since I am two and Hazel, the tall one since I'm ten," I replied, knowing fully well that he wouldn't understand. Josie is only five and I've known her since I am two, that would never make sense.

"How is that?" his eyes sparkled. I took a very big deep breath, knowing that a lot of eyes were on me.

"My mom was taken when I was two, she didn't let the seekers take me. I grew up loving the soul as my mom. A year ago, the body was dying, so the crazy teenager I am, I took the soul out of her and put her in the first body I could find," I had to stop to take a deep breath again and they all looked at me weirdly.

"Go on," Jeb said with a nod.

"So she's in the little girl. Who, I found on the street, her soul had been ripped out and she was slowly dying," I added, my arms crossed over my chest. Jeb and everyone else watched me.

"Jamie, bring her to her room," Jeb nod looking at the teenager at my side.

"I rather stay with my family," I whispered. I looked at Jeb as I said it, I know he read it on my lips.

"They'll be out soon," his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Once we find spots for their rooms," he added.

"You have room for me but not them?" I was glaring at him. He didn't seem to notice, his grin didn't disappear as he looked behind me. At Jamie.

"I'm pretty sure, with the way Jamie is looking at you, that he wouldn't mind that you share his room," my head turned to Jamie, his cheeks flushed and he wouldn't look at me.

"Erm, he's a horny teenager," I snapped turning my head to look at Jeb.

"Am not," Jamie surprised me by saying. My attention focused on him again, eyebrows lifted.

"Than it is settled, you can sleep in his room and go see your family, to make sure they're okay," Jeb seemed to be the one to end things. Since everyone went back to whatever they were doing and Jamie kept glaring at me.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," I murmured. His mouth clenched and he walked off. "Wait, weren't you suppose to show me where everything is?" I followed him.

"Why don't you ask your big mouth?" he snapped, patting the back of another guy. Two teenage boys? Fantastic.

"What's wrong Jamie?" the other one asked.

"Nothing, Jack. Bye Avalanche," with that they disappeared. I groaned, and tried to make my way to the cell. I ended up in a cave with running water. This is not the place. I turned around and came face to face with a girl that had silver rings. Soul!

"I'm so sorry," she whispered looking at me. The man by her, had a little five year old in his arm. His eyes scanned me and he decided to put his arm around her. He's trying to protect her from me.

"No, I'm sorry. I was looking for the cells, my family got taken there and I have to see if they're okay," his eyes looked at me.

"You're Avalanche O'Shea?" my eyes went wide. I haven't been called that in so long, I almost forgot my last name. "I'm your uncle, Kyle's brother," so my family just got bigger? Fantastic. I looked at the kid and the girl at his side. "This is Wanda, my wife and Jeremy our son," he added proudly, kissing Wanda on the forehead.

"Nice to meet you uncle, Wanda and," I took a hold of Jeremy's hand with a grin. "Jeremy," the cutie of my cousin grinned looking at me.

"Ian," my uncle said.

"Uncle Ian, can you bring me to the cells? I really want to see my family before I crash," they nod, Ian let Jeremy go with Wanda and he brought me down to the cells. I could see Hazel and Josie eating from a silver pot. What it was, I had no idea. I turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you," I grinned, then made my way to them. Josie saw me first and jumped up to wrap her arms around my legs.

"Ava," Hazel turned to me as Josie said my name. Hazel grinned a little.

"It seems that you got feisty," she chuckled. I rolled my eyes and took Josie into my arms.

"They kept me away from you two, yeah, I got feisty and pissed off one of two only teenage boys here," I shrugged a little. "We each get one," I smirked but then it fell. "If mine would let me, after I called him a horny teenager..." she laughed and fell to the ground. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, I'm sneaking you into the room I'm suppose to share," Hazel stopped laughing.

"No you're not, you can't upset the people that we'll be living with," she took Josie from me. "So, you will go up there and be a good little girl," as she spoke, she turned me around and patted my butt. "Don't upset the teenager too much, okay," she added and gave me a final push in the right direction. I looked at them as I left the cell. Stupid souls, they're always right. I made my way to the place I first started, that is when I found Jamie and his friend cutting the plants and what not, without shirts. My breath caught in my throat, that is damn hot. I looked around, fanning myself. Who's the horny teenager now? By the angel. I looked at the ceiling and groaned, a little too loudly. When I looked back at them, they were both staring at me. I let go of my shirt.

"What?" I made my voice low, that way, it did not show how emotional I really was. The one that was not Jamie, Jack, I think, smirked.

"Jamie, I think she wants to go to bed," he said hiding his grin as he spoke to him. Jamie, his face kept as a poker face, put his shirt on and walked out the field, not waiting for me. I ran after him, to his room, he pointed to his bed and then left just as fast. I looked around and then got into the bed and fell asleep fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!<strong>

**Angelzforever**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for the long wait! Real life is really busy! But! I'll promise to update more if I get reviews! Anyway. Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Games

Hazel P.O.V

My grin widened as I saw Jamie's arms around Avalanche as they slept. Who should I wake first? If it's Ava, she will probably punch him. If I wake him, Jamie I think she said his name was, he will be embarrassed and I don't know what he'd do. My thoughts ran all over the place, trying to decide what to do.

"Jamie!" someone yelled coming into the cave. He took care of that, I thought grimly, watching Jamie wake slowly. The boy turned when he saw me.

"Are you spying on them?" he whispered. I looked away from his good looking body. I want to see Jamie's reaction. I licked my lips, Jamie was unwrapping himself from her.

"What the.." he fell off the bed, the look on his face was both embarrassed and frustrated. Jack was chuckling slowly, his hands on his stomach, as if it was the funniest thing he's seen.

"I thought you wouldn't fall for her," Jack whispered.

"Wait," I cut in before any of them could say anything. "You're trying to resist Ava?" I asked to make sure I was hearing right. Jack, the friend, nod Jamie to the dresser and took my hand.

"Come on, we'll talk where she isn't," he grinned, tugging me with him. The funny thing, was that I let him pull me away. His hand was very warm in mine and I liked the feel of it. In the middle of the field, he let go of my hand. It felt too soon, I wanted to reach out and take it again but didn't.

"Why is he trying to resist her?" I asked, settling on crossing my arms over my chest, so I couldn't take his hand.

"He got embarrassed when she said that he was only a 'horny teenager', so he's going to be cold with her to teach her a lesson," he shrugged. I tilted my head to the side. He's talking to me like I was human and not a soul and the 'enemy'.

"So, it's basically a game?" I asked.

"Didn't think of it that way," he shrugged. "What kind of game?" he asked, looking confused.

"Like a love game," I shrugged too. "My old coven used to have human movies and I've watched them,"

"What were in those movies?" he looked curious.

"Like, the girl would flirt with the boy to make him fall for her, then he would and she'd break his heart to show him how it hurts," I shrugged again as Jamie ran over. Jack had this weird look in his eyes. Uh oh... That does not look good.

"Why do you look inspired, at seven in the morning?" Jamie asked when he saw Jack's face.

"Nothing," he grinned and the turned to me. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Hazel," I murmured, I got this weird feeling in my stomach.

"I'm Jack Kele, nice to meet you Hazel," he had a nice smile, that was all I could tell of him being nice. Apart for his body, hair, eyes, his muscular... I mentally shook myself before I could drool.

"Come on, Jack. Jeb is going to kill us for being late to do our chores," Jamie gave me a quick wave before running off.

"Bye Hazel," Jack nod my way before running off. I should probably tell Ava about my little meeting with Jack. That way she will be prepared.

"Hazel," Josie ran over, she waved goodbye to Ian O'Shea and Jeremy as she joined me in the middle of the field.

"Hey kiddo," I took her into my arms.

"Can we go play a game?" she asked, her hand already in my hair. I hate games.

"Sure," another game. I'll tell Ava later, I mean, maybe he won't tell. I'm over reacting.

* * *

><p><strong>If you enjoyed, you should really click on that review button. C'mon. I know you wanna. I know it wasn't as long, chapter 4 is longer. I think... Anyway. Oh. The face claim for Jack Kele is Finn Harries by the way. Just if anyone was wondering. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**-Angelzforever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Really

Avalanche P.O.V

I looked at Hazel slowly. My eyes adjusting to the light in the cave. Why does she always have to wake me up? Josie stood by her, holding her hand.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hazel asked looking upset.

"No," I shook my head. "I was still in daze," I decided to tell the truth and earned her frown.

"By accident, I told Jack about your old movies and he looked like he'd tell Jamie about the heartbreaker game," she snapped her fingers to get my attention as she said it. Like hearing that Jamie will play with my emotions and hormones isn't attention grabbing enough.

"That ducker," my eyes were on Josie as I said it. I can't swear with her there. I got up, went fishing for clothes.

"You need a shower, or bath in this case," Hazel mused.

"Shut up... Maybe later," I pulled on a black t-shirt over my tank top and shorts over my girl boxers.

"Erm, Ava, that's his shirt," she pointed at the thing on me. I shrugged.

"We share a cave, a bed, why not our clothes. I mean he's going to be f_" my eyes snapped on Josie again. "Ducking with my feelings soon enough anyway, so I'll get a head start," she rolled her eyes as she tugged on Josie's hand, we walked out the bedroom cave, towards the kitchen cave. Hazel trying to explain that maybe he won't say anything or maybe Jamie wouldn't want to play with a girl's feelings like that. I didn't believe what she thought because I have seen the way he felt after I did that comment and then the look in his eyes in that field. He hates me so much, it's not even funny. We finally got in the cave for breakfast or well lunch, since it looked to be food for lunch. I must have overslept. I licked my lips noticing how hungry I really was as I watched the food. Hazel hit my arm.

"We have four teenage boys staring at us," she murmured not moving her lips. My eyes traveled the cave, sure enough four good looking and muscular boys were watching us. I had two boys, who I did not know, watching my whole body, drinking me in. They seemed to be watching their prize. I set my jaw, I am not a piece that they can claim. My fists clenched too as I made my way to the food, taking a tray for myself and Josie as Hazel took herself one too.

Jamie P.O.V

My stomach was growling very loudly. I am starving and it shows. Plus Jack is saying something about a game. I do not understand how playing with the feelings of a girl and myself is suppose to be fun.

"By the way Hazel explained it, is that; the heartbroken, which is you, teaches the heart breaker, which is her, how it feels to be heartbroken," he explained in a low tone as we got our food and then sat down at our usual table. So far, he hasn't made fun of how I was totally wrapped around Avalanche whilst in my sleep.

"She hasn't exactly broken my heart though," I replied.

"No, she simply told everyone in the caves that you were a horny teenager," he snapped, taking a spoonful of his pea soup. "Plus, I heard Jesse and Damon talk about it and they weren't even there" he just had to add the fact that the other only teenage boys in here heard. I clenched my fists and unclenched them, I'm too hungry to be upset. I shoved a spoonful of pea soup into my mouth.

"Hey, horny teenager," Jesse laughed as he sat beside me and Damon sat by Jack.

"Screw off," Jack snapped, glaring at the other two.

"So, since, she's one of the two, of the only teenage girls here, you don't mind if we take her?" Damon was smirking my way. What am I suppose to say to that?

"You can have her, but the soul one is taken by me," Jack snapped, glaring at Damon. What is he doing? He isn't even with her. I was confused.

"You want the one with a soul?" Jesse asked.

"You're not even from the same planet," Damon added. That's when I got it, he's distracting them. Both boys turned their gazes away from us and over our shoulders. I followed their gazes. Avalanche and her family were in the doorway. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from them as they walked towards the food and took their things. Jack pinched my arm and I forced my eyes to my plate.

"I totally call dibs, look at that ass," Damon was still looking it seemed.

"Look at those curves," Jesse added with a chuckle.

"Jack, you can have the soul, I want the human that owns that ass.."

"I think you both should shut up," Jack snapped, my eyes looked up from my plate. Something wasn't normal. When I did look up, I saw that Avalanche, Hazel and Josie were standing by our table. Avalanche's eyes were clouded with what looked like anger, her beautiful blue eyes. Damon and Jesse looked scared as they watched her. So they weren't watching her as they rent over her ass.

"You both can stay away from me and my ass," she snapped and leaned over to slap Damon and then Jesse, like she had did to me. "Nice meeting you Jack, Hazel would be a lucky girl," her eyes traveled to me. "Jamie," her voice sounded seductive. I think, either way it made me want to shudder. "Do you mind if I put your clothes on? It's the first thing I found," her hand was in my hair, she tangled her hand into my hair. My eyes went wide as I looked at Jack for help. He shrugged not knowing what to do. She turned my eyes towards her shirt, it was my black 'Normal People Scare Me' T-Shirt, a shirt that I found in a old abandoned human store. I had to keep it and it looked good on her. Oh god, the mental images.

"He doesn't mind, your roommates now, what's his is yours," Jack said for me after kicking my foot under the table. Her eyes went to Jack and she grinned, let go of my hair.

"It was nice to meet you boys, pleasure to see you again, roomy," with that she left holding Josie's hand and her tray.

"Okay, that looked weird," Damon murmured rubbing his cheek.

"For a girl that said you were a 'horny teenager' in disgust, she sure looked to want you," Jesse agreed playing with his food on the plate. Jack gave me a look. I groaned.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied eating again. I clenched my fist and cracked them.

"Game on, Avalanche O'Shea," I snapped angrily.


End file.
